


The princess’s lie

by Riceball69z



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceball69z/pseuds/Riceball69z
Summary: Inspired by The liar princess and the Blind prince, i bring to you a story about Blake the beautiful Faunus girl and Yang the shining human. Yang got hurt and it is up to Blake to assist her and get her sight back! Who will they encounter? Will Yang be healed? To be on the safe side, the rating is M due to coarse language. As this is my first fanfic, it would be lewd free; maybe…





	1. Moonlight meet

**Chapter 1**

This is a tiny tale of love in a faraway land.

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom surrounded by a deep, dark forest.

The forest was a frightening place, filled with beasts and ruled by a powerful, mysterious, dark sorceress. Many gruesome stories were told, tales of fear and despair from humans seeking a boon from the dark sorceress in hopes of changing one’s fate.

Even during the day, the forest could be as dark as the winter night. Creepy looking carcass hung idly in the depths of the forest. Because of this, humans rarely ventured inside and those who did and are lucky enough to survive the treacherous journey, died once they reached home.

As terrible as the forest was, a beautiful singing voice would always pierce the darkness when the moon shone. The magical voice belonged to a lone Faunus girl. She would climb up the hill with the clearest view of the moonlit sky and read her book. After which she would proudly sing toward the moon high atop a cliff every night. It was the only thing that made her feel happy, free from her fears and loneliness inside her very soul…  

Not far from the forest lives an unruly blonde princess who is loved by her kingdom due to her loyalty and kindness for everyone. She may look picture perfect physically, she do have another side to her that only her family knew. Every night she would venture around in hopes of meeting her biological mother who went missing since her birth.  

One particular night the Faunus’s singing drew in an unforeseen admirer; the princess from the kingdom at the outskirts of the deep, dark forest. Enraptured by the lovely voice, the human eagerly awaited for the night to fall and hike up to the foot of the hill. Ever since she found out about this beautiful voice, she would sneak out of the castle at night just to listen to it instead of solely looking for a missing person.

Every night, the human would strap herself with her hunting gear and venture into the scary forest just to hear the beautiful voice singing. One night, when the Faunus finished singing, the human feeling brave, applauded. The identity of the voice was hidden because of the cliff, but this only piqued the human’s curiosity.

The Faunus glanced at the human girl with predatory eyes; wolves are man-killers after all.

_‘What a stupid prey’_ she thought. _‘I should kill her now that I’ve finished singing.’_

However, the girl had jovially applauded the Faunus who had never before been praised for her singing. Upon hearing the applause, she hesitated and gave a long hard look at the human girl below.

Clearly a person of stature, she don on a set of high quality brown leather hunting vest over her yellow tank top that matches her leather boots, and black shorts with a utility belt. The most noticeable gear was her gold bracelets with crystals of some sort on both of her arms. Of course not to forget her prominent cashmere scarf that compliments her luscious blonde hair that flows freely in the wind; radiant lilac eyes shone ever so brightly under the moon light as though they are piercing through her very soul. For some reason, the weird feeling within her prevented her from attacking the blonde goddess.

Nights turn to days, days turns to seasons… soon it was almost a year of yearning on both sides. Day by day the Faunus sang her songs, constantly looking forward to the girl’s applause.

_‘But…’_ she thought _‘If she finds out that I’m a monster, she’ll get scared and he won’t come listen to me sing anymore…’_ fear of discrimination and rejection filled her heart. So every night after her song, she would hear the human’s applause and quickly retreat into the deep, dark forest.


	2. Fiery accident

**Chapter 2**

On a night like any other, the mystery Faunus sang her song toward the moon. It was the same, quiet evening for her. However tonight was a special night for the blonde princess, she entered the forest filled with determination; because today is the day she wanted to see the identity of the singing voice with her own two eyes. The princess climbed the cliff, her heart full of hope and desire.

The Faunus however was so engross with her singing that she did not notice anything unusual at first. But when she was done singing, she did not hear the applause that always came afterward. She pondered, wondered before glancing down below.

‘‘What?! The princess is coming up?! Shit!’’ she murmured.

 “She’ll hate me if he sees me!” shocked by the action, she panicked.

Afraid of being exposed to her as a Faunus, she tried to think of something but time wasn’t on her side as the blonde human reached the top of the hill. Out of sheer panic, the Faunus extracted her bladelike weapon beside her and randomly shot fire dust right in the human’s face, hoping to stagger her and allowed herself more time to flee. But instead, the blast was bigger than expected and it tore the blonde’s eyes!

“Arghhh!” screamed the blonde. The blast caused the human to lose her footing and slipped off the cliff.

In a split second the Faunus hurriedly grabs her arm. “Don’t let go!” she shouted at her but the aftershock from the blast caused some confusion and temporary fuzzy hearing for the both of them. However the terrified princess felt a presence on his arm and thought that it was someone hurt her which increased her dread tenfold.

The princess screamed in pain and struggled, desperate to escape the Faunus’s clutches. Alarmed by her yells, she accidentally let her arm slip through her grasp. “Noooo!!!”

She watched in horror as the princess plummeted down the cliff, but then… THUMP! She landed safely on some bushes. Though he was not harmed from the fall, the blast had injured her eyes…

“Yang! Is that you?!” A young girl dressed in red hunting clothes rushed over to the princess as she heard the scream and had come over to see the commotion. She kneeled down and hug the injured sister, tears streaming down her face.

“No! Sis please hang on… Please!” she briefly looked around for any clues, but refused to let Yang go.

The Faunus was concerned about the princess, but being who she was, she could not bear to face the humans and was forced to escape into the forest.

The wounded princess began to gradually lose consciousness. The terrible memory of the fiery blast burned into her eyes and the unfamiliar grip on her arm became engraved in her mind…


	3. Dungeon fight

**Thank you for all your support!!**

It really means a lot to me.

I am currently writing chapter 6 and will post a new chapter every time i am done with at least a couple more. 

Plus the upcoming chapters will be filled with more details.

 

Any ideas are always welcome. 

Enjoy!

 

PS: Would you like to see a NSFW scene in this story?

\-------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------

 

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Several nights later…

The princess now blind, had brought disappointment, shame and despair to the royal family. Out of anger, her over protective father banned her from leaving the grim dungeon room deep within the most heavily guarded tower.

Concerned about the princess, the black haired Faunus went to the edge of the forest connecting the town and overheard some soldiers chatting with the residents about the princess’s condition. _‘How awful!’_ she thought angrily and decided to sneak into the tower to check on the blonde princess.

Night soon falls and the black Faunus followed the soldiers stealthily and crept into the dungeon, dexterously avoiding the night guards. _‘Didn’t expect to sneak in so easily…’_

She continued her way deeper into the dungeon, staying close to the shadowed areas of the cold dwelling. As she got closer to a wider passageway she heard some footsteps from afar thanks to her Faunus abilities. ‘Shit… where to hide?’ there were no places left for her to safely hide, the rows of stone pillars across the hall were too worn or too thin to be safe. She frantically looked around, desperate for a spot. The footsteps are drawing closer as she looked ahead.

“Boy the princess back there is really something eh, maybe we could show her a thing or two for being rude to us! Hahaaa!” a gruff looking guard voice plangent throughout the hallway as the other guards laugh along with him.

As they walk out, the Faunus breathe a sigh of relieve from atop, between two stone pillars. “Should I jump down?” as she contemplate, she failed to notice the sounds coming another side.

“Hey! Faunus intruder!” she turned around and saw three guards running from the corner she wanted to enter. “Fuck!” She waited for them to come closer and leapt from the pillars towards them. Swords were drawn on both sides as she clashes her blade with the approaching guard. The sound of metal clashing alerted the group of guards that just went past her and they too are charging towards the commotion. Using her shadow ability, she managed to avoid an incoming attack from a mace wielder hiding behind the first guard. She jumped up and kicked the mace wielder down on his face and spin slashed a guard who’s behind her. Trying to end the fight quickly, she decided to shadow side step being a pillar and threw out her onyx ribbon to whip the guards from their behind which made them stumble, giving her time to draw back only to find themselves wrapped up in a black ribbon, strong enough that even their blades or muscle strength could not break. “You filthy Faunus slut! Let me go of me!” “Hey, what about us boss?” the gruff guard ignored the comment and gave them all the stink eye. “Fucking slut! I will FUCKING RAPE you and do the same thing to that motherfucker blonde at the back!” blaring his vulgarities towards the silent slayer.

Hearing what he wanted to do to the princess made the Faunus lose control and pull the ribbon loose only to hurt them more in the process. “AaaaRGHHH! Fuck!!!” two guards tried to run only to be stopped by their feet wrapped with black ribbon. _‘Shit!’_ as they glance towards the source of the ribbon, they froze up upon seeing the deadly glare the Faunus is giving them. She flicked her ribbon preparing for a slash but luckily she turned to her side and shadowed her way behind the group only to wrap them up with the others. With a hard tuck, the sharp sides of the ribbon slashed into them…


	4. Between the cell door

**Chapter 4**

 

Exhausted from her fight, she came across a cold dark cell and saw the distressed princess. She looked … empty; she sat idly on her bed that is flushed with a side of the wall. She lean on the wall unmoving but what made the Faunus’s heart ached was the bandages that looked as though they are in dire need of being changed; dried blood and loose threading pervade throughout the bandages, as if to hide something hideous.

Huff… _’okay, calm down Blake, think of something to say’_

The princess sensed someone nearby and raised her face.

“Princess” the Faunus said with uncertainty.

Yang heard the familiar voice and perked up. “That voice… are you the singer in the forest?”

_‘Oh god, he can recognize my voice!’_

“Umm yea… I am” unable to formulate a better response.

“I was attacked at the cliff. I am really glad you are alright.”

The princess smiled a little with relief. The Faunus felt her chest ache when she looked at her ragged figure. The princess looked like she hasn’t taken care of her well sculpted body for days; this is probably the first smile she had since that fateful day.

“Thank you for coming but how did you know I was here?” she did not respond to the question and remain silent. To break the silence, the princess continued.

“I am Yang; Yang Xiao Long, the useless knight who got her eyes Yanged out by a blast or something. Now I am a loser!! A freaking loser! That terrible accident made me a bigger burden than I already am. How could I protect my sister?! How could I find…ARGH!” Yang unleashed a powerful punch to the dungeon wall as she lost control of her emotions.

Feeling a little nervous, she replied. “I am Blake… I am a princess from a nearby kingdom” she remembered Yang could not see her and continues “I said that I wanted to visit the princess and they let me in.”

“Anyway forget that. I can’t believe that you are trapped in here!”

“Well I can’t exactly do anything right? I am but a burden after that incident… my vision is gone, my beautiful Yang face is gone and I can’t even get to see you…” Letting out her breath she didn’t know she was holding and continued with her head hanging low. “Besides, I am forbidden from leaving this castle anyway. I might as well stay in my dark room…”

“Ah! Let’s ask the witch of the forest to heal your eyes!” the princess looked dumbfounded upon hearing her idea.

“The witch? You mean the one rumored witch of the forest; the one in those books or baseless tabloids?”

 “I’m not sure, but I know the witch can grant all wishes. She can fix you!”

Yang tilted her head, still feeling a little skeptical.

“The witch lives deep inside the forest. I could take you there.” Blake was excited at the prospect but Yang remains unconvinced.

“It’ll be hard to take me deep inside the forest and the monsters that are lurking inside… I couldn’t even fight them anymore!” she shouted loudly but could not bring herself to continue, her shoulders trembling. It was as though Blake saw fire flickering around Yang.

Blake shook herself out of her stupor and dropped her gaze to her clenched fists. All she saw were hands of a monster, a creature that destroyed Yang’s life. She held back her tears ‘I want to take the princess to the witch. I must!’ Determined, she took a cautious step closer to the princess.

“I’ll take you to the forest to see the witch.” Yang slowly raised her head to the voice. “Just wait a bit. Give me a few days to find the witch.” Once she saw a single nod from Yang, she fled the castle dungeon and ran into the woods.


	5. Witch's den

**Chapter 5**

She ran all night through the forest without any breaks, determined to ask for the witch’s help. As she reached the middle of the woods towards a clearing, the rising sun shone brightly at an odd looking garden filled with low lying trees and vines with glowing orbs hanging on them. She cautiously walked through the path towards the witch’s house. As if the house sensed her approach, the door pry itself open slowly.

The witch of the forest solemnly turned her gaze to the sudden visitor. “Hmm… What a rare customer! A man-killing Faunus girl, coming all the way out here… what’s this about?”

A glance of the witch intimidated Blake. Dark tousled hair, commanding red eyes as though they are piercing through her soul. The witch don on a white colored imposing mask that covers most of her face except her mouth region. The rest of her outfit is covered by an oversized deep red cape held closed by a series of beads at the upper region and a distinctive logo that looked like a rose shaped like a heart on the left upper area.

“There’s someone I want you to help! She lost her sight because of me! I…” the witch let out a hearty laugh; sly Faunus rarely say such things.

The witch prodded the Faunus’ nose, the latter looking ready to bite at any time. “But of course. I shall grant your wish.”

“Hmm… but you do know what I need, yes?” strange glowing spheres appeared out of nowhere filling the once dark room with aureate light. The witch gestured one to her and sighed, admiring it.

“Beautiful… each one differs from the others, all unique gems.” The sphere’s vivid glow pulsed in the witch’s palm. As the stories said, the witch was a collector with a rather crude temperament. In return for granting wishes, she took the requester’s most cherished possession and turned them into crystals.

“The most beautiful hearts are the ones willing to lose what’s important to them in order to get what they want. So, what will your heart reveal to me?” the witch peered into the Faunus’ eyes as if to discern a suitable payment. “Hmm, yes… how about your singing voice as compensation?”

“M-my singing voice...” the Faunus knew that the witch had a wicked streak and she knew she had to sacrifice the most important thing to her, still her heart trembled, doubtful…

Her beautiful singing voice that the princess praised or the full recovery of Yang… if it means seeing Yang better, she would risk her blooming relationship with her.

“Okay! I’ll give my singing voice in exchange!” the mouth of the witch curled up, as if giving an evil grin.

“Excellent. Payment accepted!” she waved her floating staff over and opened her mouth… but she paused. “I did not expect to get this from one so prideful, but I suppose life is full of surprises. Well, I’m in a good mood so I’ll give you a little something extra.” The witch’s eyes twinkled dubiously.

“I’ll give you whatever form you desire. What do you want?” Blake remembered what she had told the princess. The chance to hold Yang’s hand as a human…

The thought that by changing into a human, she could hold the princess’s hands without suspicion, without her sharpen nails, without her Faunus scent…

“I wish to become a human!” the witch chuckled softly at the Faunus’ choice. “A man-killing Faunus become a human! How amusing. But why on earth… never mind no need to divulge the details, I believe I already know why.” The Faunus growled at the witch’s mockery.

“What a lovely idea but you’re sure of that? You and your human friend will be devoured by monsters before you even get here.” The Faunus was unnerved and hung her head, ashamed that the witch has seen how futile her plan was. The warning from the witch made her realized that she would not only lose her voice, but her Faunus abilities as well.

“Didn’t think about that did you? Hmph …even clever little Faunus can be dull sometimes. I’ll modify the spell so you can return to Faunus form at any time.” A magical light appeared as she began the ritual. The magical light wrapped around the Faunus’ body; a part of the light gathered near the witch, “I’ve received your singing voice as the toll,” the witch said with an eerie smile.

The light around the Faunus suddenly shone bright, temporarily blinded Blake and then it faded into the witch’s hand. “…but I’m still a Faunus.” Blake looked doubtful and disappointed. “It is but a complex spell,” the witch said. “Give your body one night to get used to it.”

The witch cast spell towards Blake. A portion of her ribbon is torn off and magically enchanted on her arms. “Wear these ribbons on you. So long as you do not take it off, your body will have better control on shifting.” 

Her task complete, the Faunus start to depart the dingy house. However, the witch stopped her in her tracks. “Ah, I almost forgot. Beware of the moonlight, yes? If you fall directly under it, you will immediately turn back into a Faunus.”

“…okay. Thank you!” Blake bowed.

“Have a safe journey with Yang…”

Shock plastered on Blake’s face “How did you…” not wanting to delay any longer; she shook her head and turned towards the exit. _‘Soon I’ll be human and hold the princess’ hand… I’m so excited!’_ Full of hope, the Faunus eagerly anticipated returning to the castle tower where the princess was waiting.


End file.
